rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi
Description Shinobi is a dagger type class that specializes speed, maneuverability, and comboes and can easily hold its ground against most ultras. How to Obtain * Have Max Assassin * Have 60 grips * Have a metal arm, which is acquired by having your arm ripped off by a Shrieker or a Zombie Scroom. Pay 500 silver to the engineer to get the metal arm. Gaians and Metascrooms ignore this part. * Go to the trainer, located in the Sunken Passage. Each skill is 350 silver. (1750 Silver for all skills, for the armor) Abilities Active Grapple - 'Used on objects or players, if used on an object it will pull you up into the air and towards it. If used on a player, it will fling both of you into the air and lets you use your grapple only attacks. (Blockable, if so, you will then be flung and ragdolled.) '''Owl Slash - '''Only usable when you have lifted somebody into the air with your Grapple. Once used, you will hit them no matter what dealing medium damage. This can execute the enemy if they're low enough. (Perfect blockable.) '''Resurrection - ' An awakening that instantly replenishes your health to full and gives you a 100% fire enchant proc for a set duration. It can be used while knocked to get back up immediately. After using resurrection, all cooldowns are halved until resurrection runs out. This can only be used after gripping an ultra. Between each resurrection there is a 10 minute cooldown. 'Shadowrush - ' Dash in front of you and deal damage to the first person hit. Once hit, you will be lifted into the air to do a downwards slash to the enemy. (Initial dash is perfect blockable whilst the downwards slash is blockable normally.) This has no cooldown when you grapple or hit them in the air. '''Passive Tanto Training -''' You will be able to buy the Tanto. Stronger than the Mythril Dagger and can be bought in the secret area in Sentinel, or in the trainer's place for 40 silver. (This passive always comes with your 1st skill). '''Feather Falling - '' ''Reduces all fall damage taken by some amount. Shinobis get the worst featherfall. (Morvid featherfall is slightly better and Spy featherfall is significantly better.) Strength * Resurrection. * Lowered fall damage. * Tanto is better than dagger. * Great mobility with grapple. Weakness * Metal arm is very expensive, and is almost impossible to get alone. * Very well-known, owl slash and shadow rush will most likely be perfect blocked by most players. * Quite squishy. * Trainer can be hard and dangerous to get to. Note * Grapple and Tanto Training will always be the first skills you get. * Air shadowrush has NO cooldown, meaning you can use it after every shadowrush dash, and grapple. You can also use it in conjunction with owl slash, using it by itself after a grapple, or grappling to a wall, then shadowrushing down to the enemy. * Perfect Block to avoid Owl Slash * Well known as one of the most powerful Ultra classes due to insane mobility, good damage, and a complete inability to die. If you're KOed you can simply Resurrect and grapple away, join another server, and gank partial ultras to refill your resurrection to start the process over again. Category:Classes